Because
by black4minister
Summary: Seto Kaiba scared everyone. And more then one person felt sorry for his little brother. But they didn't see the Seto that Mokuba did. He was an brilent brother because.... A series of little drabbles, in which Seto is the best big brother to Mokuba.


**A/N: Why Kaiba is an awesome big brother, or, you know, just an excuse for me to write lots of Seto Mokuba fluff! Hope you guys enjoy, and do leave a review.**

Mokuba shot straight up in bed, panting hard and looking around wildly. His breathing slowed as awareness came to him, and he realised that he was, in fact, still in his own bedroom, in his own bed. Nightmares were no longer a big problem for the boy, but this had been a bad one, with his step-father featuring more than once. He hated that the man still had a hold over him.

He quickly climbed out of bed, checking the clock as he pulled on slippers. 11.56. He knew just where to find what he needed. Quietly, Mokuba slipped out of his room, and padded down a few different corridors, coming to a stop outside a massive set of double doors. He didn't bother knocking, simply pushing one of the doors open and stepping in.

It was a large room, only made bigger by the sparse furniture and the huge floor-to-ceiling window at one end. A couch stood at one side, while a dark wood desk and swing chair occupied the middle. In the chair sat a tall man, typing furiously on a computer, papers piled around him. At the sound of the door, he raised his head.

"Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba ceased tapping on the keys, "What are you doing up? It's....." He looked at a clock and frowned at how far the hands had moved since he had begun working. He looked back to his brother, "It's too late for you to be awake, it's long past your bedtime"

Mokuba walked closer to the desk, ignoring his brother's down-turned mouth, staring at the floor. "I couldn't sleep" He knew he didn't need to explain, his brother understood.

And sure enough, Seto's face softened, a sympathetic smile replacing the frown, "Well that sucks, huh?" he asked, reminding Mokuba so much of how he used to be before he took over Kaiba Corp. "Maybe some warm milk?" The younger boy nodded enthusiastically, making Seto smile as he rose from his chair. He put a hand on Mokuba's back, guiding him out the door and towards the kitchen. "Come on then short-stuff"

Ten minutes, and a cup of warm milk, later, and Seto was tucking his brother back into bed, ruffling his hair. "You gonna try and get some sleep again?"

Mokuba nodded, but then looked up at the older boy. Again no words were needed, Seto understood. He sighed good-naturedly, and pulled off his trade mark long coat, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He put one arm around his brother's shoulders, using the other to pull his PDA from his pocket. Mokuba laughed as Seto started scrolling through emails, but didn't comment, merely snuggled into his brother's side. Seto didn't look up from his work, but a small smile graced his features, and he pulled the young boy a little closer.

Mokuba tried to hide yet another yawn. It was late, very late in fact. He was sitting in his brother's office in Kaiba Corp. HQ, and his brother had promised to bring him home almost four hours ago. An emergency meeting had delayed them at first, then a few things had to be in-putted into the computer, then, in typical Seto style, his brother had completely lost track of time and had stayed working. Mokuba was tired and bored and tired. He didn't want to disturb his brother, he definitely didn't want his brother thinking he couldn't take the occasional late night. He didn't like Seto thinking he wasn't up to his role in their company. But his eyes were so heavy, and this couch had always been so comfortable.........

He woke to movement. He was being carried. And he was wrapped in something. He opened his eyes, which were still very heavy, just a crack. His head was resting against Seto's chest, and his brother was carrying him up the steps of the mansion. He was wrapped in his brother's coat, which was warm and smelt of Seto's cologne. His mind woke up a little more as they headed for the main staircase. His brother couldn't carry him up all those steps. He wriggled a little, drawing Seto's attention to him. Crystal blue eyes met his own.

"So you're awake, huh, sleepy head?" His brother's voice was teasing.

Mokuba wriggled again, "Put me down, Seto, I can walk"

Seto just shook his head, "It's fine. Go back to sleep"

"There's a lot of steps to my room, bro" He had to talk around a huge yawn.

Seto gave a small smile, "Easier to carry you than have you fall back down the stairs. It's fine, kiddo, go back to sleep"

Most people knew better than to fight against Seto Kaiba. This rule had never applied to Mokuba, but right now he felt like it did. He gave up, and closed his eyes obediently. Seto smiled again as his baby brother's breathing evened out, and his head fell sideways against his chest again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His brother rarely hugged him. Seto Kaiba wasn't really the hugging type. But when he did, he gave the best hugs. Mokuba loved those hugs. His brother's arms were long enough to wrap right round his body, and it always made him feel like no one could hurt him. His brother had always been safety; no one messed with him, and subsequently no one messed with his little brother. Seto always smelt of soap and a particular cologne. And he was warm, he was always warm. Mokuba loved his hugs, all the more because he only got them on special occasions, usually following a near death experience on one, or both, their parts. Hugging Mokuba was the only time the outside world ever saw a softer side of Seto Kaiba, the only hint that he actually was a great big brother. Mokuba loved those hugs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This meeting was going on forever! Mokuba was sitting in a chair next to his brother, at the head of the board table, and had been listening to the discussion for the last three hours. Seto never got tired when he was working, and was just as sharp as when they had begun. Mokuba was starting to flag, mostly because they'd worked through lunch, and he knew his stomach would start rumbling soon. The other people in the room, who all worked for a company Kaiba Corp outsourced to, looked like they could do with a break too, the strain of pleasing the CEO showing. However, none of them would ever dare to suggest a break to the boss. They were far too intimidated for that.

Mokuba was never really sure what it was that made Seto so intimidating to people. He had never thought his brother was scary. Then again, he supposed, when he looked at Seto he saw the boy who had taught him how to build sandcastles, who'd protected him from bullies, and read him to sleep at night. He guessed the other people in the room looked at Seto and saw the genius who, at just fourteen, had bought his stepfather's company out from under him. Mokuba supposed that was probably pretty intimidating.

Seto had now moved onto the profit margins for the last six months. This was _never_ going to be over. Making up his mind, Mokuba coughed to get his brother's attention. There was an audible intake of breath from the room at large as the older boy paused mid-sentence. However, Seto merely looked at his brother expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

Mokuba smiled sweetly at his brother, knowing it was the way to get what he wanted. "Sorry Seto. I was just wondering if we could take a little break. We've missed lunch, and I'm hungry"

All eyes turned to the young man, waiting to see how he would react to this frivolous interruption. Seto glanced at his watch, noting the time, and then looked up the room. "We're taking a half hour break. Be back here at 3.15 sharp" More than one face registered shock at the lenience the usually hard and ruthless CEO was showing. Their surprise only grew as the assembled group rose to their feet and Mokuba bounced up and down a little, hanging from his brother's arm.

"Can we get a MacDonald's Seto?! Please?"

Seto simply ruffled his brother's hair, smiling slightly, "Sure kiddo, whatever you want" Mokuba Kaiba always got whatever he wanted.

**A/N: Soooo? Leave a comment and tell me what you thought. And thanks for reading!**


End file.
